Christmas Mission
by FairyNiamh
Summary: Sequel to Thanksgiving Mission. After a successful Thanksgiving Mission Naruto sets out on a new mission, one to find the perfect gift for Kakashi.


Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, sadly that means I do not own it and have gained nothing but personal satisfaction for writing this.

A/N: Special thanks to Cutsycat and Drivven for being my beta. Written in response to LJ's kakanaru community challenge; Frostbite (vaguely).

Special Disclaimer: Authoress will not be held responisble for any cavities that may occur due to reading this.

Warnings: Sexual Toys (Not used you pervs! get your minds out of the gutter), WAFF, and Foul Language. You've been warned so don't complain. XD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Perhaps I should have thought everything through.' Naruto thought to himself as he trudged through the village. He was on another self-imposed mission. Finding Kakashi the perfect gift. This mission shouldn't be this hard. He had been getting Kakashi Christmas gifts for so long he should be able to do this with his eyes closed. Still this was their first Christmas as a couple and everything had to be perfect. To make matters, just oh so freaking perfect he was going insane, if he heard another Christmas carol or see one more fake cheerful smile he was going to kill something or someone! Things were not going well, and really if he were to be truthful with himself, everything had gone down hill for him since Thanksgiving.

_-Flashback-_

He had gotten up early to precook most of the meal he would be needing. Well OK so it was just a few things, he hadn't gotten much sleep after all. He did at least start cooking the turkey at his place though he would finish it at Kakashi's.

Thinking of Kakashi, he really should find out exactly where, if anywhere, they were heading. Were they just friends or something more? He didn't think he could handle being just friends or even friends with benefits. He couldn't even think of sleeping with anyone, male or female, without a commitment of some sort.

It took several trips between his apartment and Kakashi's to get all of the food over there and started. It took several hours, as well as many hits to Kakashi, to get the meal put on the table. Honestly that man was an even bigger pervert than Jiraiya, he would come up and grab the slender hips of the cook and grind his very obvious arousal into the plump backside that had been taunting him. This of course did nothing but irritate and arouse the blond shinobi. It was a miracle that nothing had been burned.

They ate their meal in silence. Though neither could take their eyes off of the other, it was the most peaceful meal that either of them could remember eating. As soon as they were finished they silently put away the left overs. Kakashi had at one point asked him why they had to put everything up right away, surely everything could wait a few hours. Naruto calmly explained that it was his tradition. There had been many days when he had gone hungry during his youth, and that wasting food was the one thing he agreed with the Akimichi on. Wasting food was an unforgivable sin.

Once the food was put away they retired to the couch. They sat and silently stared at each other. Neither willing to, but both wanting to, make the first move. It was Kakashi who moved first, he couldn't help himself once he saw the cute blush creep across Naruto's face. Their first kiss was sweet, slow, and tender. Wanting more Kakashi's tongue slipped out and across the soft pink lips asking permission to deepen the kiss. Once he was granted permission he pulled the blond closer to him and gently laid him down on the couch.

The taste of oranges and chocolate ran across his tongue. Naruto's taste was the most intoxicating thing the copy nin had ever had. He had just started to let his hands wander over the firm muscles of the blond's stomach when someone was knocking loudly at his door. He growled and tried to ignore it, but the knocking just got louder and more persistent. Sighing he got up off of the frustrated blond to slip on a mask and answer the door. He was a bit irked when he saw Genma waiting on the other side. Wasn't he supposed to be with Iruka?

Genma pushed his way in and raised an eyebrow as he saw the disheveled blond sprawled out on the couch. 'Naruto and Kakashi, who would have guessed it? They better hope that a certain dolphin doesn't get wind of this.'

"Not that I'm not thrilled you're here Genma, but would you mind leaving, _NOW_." An irritated Kakashi said.

"Like I want to be here to watch you molest your newest boy toy." the senbon wielding nin replied. "Hokage-sama has called all jounin to an emergency meeting."

Naruto got up and forcefully pushed the copy nin down on the couch before growling out. "Please tell Tsunade that Kakashi is on medical leave, oh and for your information, I'm no-one's boy toy."

"Sorry, can't do that for you boy. I happen to like my life and I'm not willing to risk it for you or your lover over something like this."

"I'll be back as soon as I can Naruto." Kakashi said as he made to get up and follow orders.

"I told you that there were to be no more missions for you until you get your weight back up and I meant it." Naruto said through gritted teeth before pushing him back to the couch. "I'll go and see what she wants and tell her that you are on leave."

Kakashi had narrowed his visible eye as Genma left and whispered about him being 'one whipped dog.' He was going to pay dearly for that statement, and he knew just who to tell. He sat back on the couch and planned his revenge while waiting for his favorite blond to come back to him. He desperately wanted to continue what he had started.

He was getting irked when the minutes turned into hours. After waiting five hours he had finally resigned himself to Naruto not returning. He sadly got up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen to get him a bite to eat when the blond finally graced him with his presence.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kakashi asked as he took in the disheveled look the blond was now sporting.

"Baa-chan wasn't too happy with me when I told her that you were on leave as per my orders. So as punishment I had to sit through the meeting you were supposed to be at. Sorry about this but I am going to have to take a rain check on the rest of the evening." The blond said sadly.

"Why? You said you had to sit in the meeting, well you did that, now it's time to relax."

"As further punishment for going over her head and giving you leave I not only have to do all of my work, but do the missions you would normally take as well. Sorry about this." Naruto said a bit sadly.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing Naruto, not you. You got into trouble just for looking after me. I promise, I'll make it up to you when you get back." Kakashi said before hugging the younger man tightly.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be back as soon as I can." Naruto whispered before giving the man a quick kiss on the cheek and heading out to the waiting mission.

_-End Flashback-_

Those two weeks had been the most tiresome of his life. He lived off of soldier pills and got a grand total of six hours of sleep between his work and Kakashi's missions. Tsunade didn't lift the punishment until Naruto had literally collapsed on the silver nin after telling him that, if he didn't request his missions be cut before he went back to work that he would be castrated in his sleep.

It irritated him that they had not been able to spend much time with each other since Thanksgiving. Why did everyone need missions done right before the holidays, didn't they know that this was the time to stay at home with your family and celebrate?

He made his way to the memorial stone to visit his old sensei in hopes that the old man would help him figure out what to get his pervert. He slowly ran his hand across his father's name then over Ero-Sennin's name before talking to them. "Hey, sorry I haven't been to visit in a while. Baa-chan has been keeping me pretty busy. Wish you were still here, I bet you both could help me out with this trouble."

He sighed and sat down on the snow covered ground before continuing, "You know what's weird? I love him, of course I can't tell him that yet, I'm sure he would freak out. Still, when would be the right time to tell him? Heh I know what you would say Ero-jiji, 'Don't give up and live life to it's fullest.' Wise words, but still..."

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing here? You'll get frostbite if you don't get up out of the snow."

"Just visiting, I miss them."

"I miss them too, I can't believe I'll never read another new Icha Icha. The old man left it unfinished." Kakashi said with a playfully pout.

Naruto looked up at him wide eyed. Huh, looked like Ero-jiji came through for him even after he was gone. He bet that the pervert knew that he and Kakashi would wind up together when he left him that unpublished copy of Icha Icha Dreamers. It would be the perfect gift for the silver haired nin. He stood quickly and wrapped his arms around the slim neck before giving him a quick kiss and calling him a genius.

"Not that I'm complaining, mind you, but what is this all about?" He asked while wrapping his arms around the slender waist before him.

"Can't tell and sorry, but I have got to run. Ja ne!" Naruto said while untangling himself from the copy nin's arms. He took off as fast as his feet could carry him to his apartment to get the manuscript and then hopefully to the publisher. He should probably stop by Tsunade's to get a copy of Jiraiya's will and to let her know where he was going to. He just hoped that everything would be ready by Christmas.

The next day he made it to Jiraiya's old publisher in half a day, sadly he was informed that it wouldn't be ready until three days after Christmas. They also wouldn't just make it a vanity publishing. It was the last of his stories and his fans deserved to be able to read it. Though they would publish one special edition and of course pass all of the royalties made on to him. He had wanted to roll his eyes at that, though he figured the old man would have wanted it published for all, so he agreed. This did however leave him with a small problem. He couldn't show up empty handed on Christmas day, he needed _SOMETHING_ to give Kakashi.

He slowly made his way back to Konohagakure while wracking his brains on what to get him. Just past night fall he made his way through the gates and headed home. On his way there he spotted a small store that he never realized was there. He slowly made his way to the glass and spotted a nice silver necklace. He couldn't believe the luck he was having. First Kakashi made the perfect suggestion for his own Christmas gift, then he manages to find the perfect emergency gift. He knew without a doubt that Kakashi would enjoy his real gift more than this, still it would work. He quickly made his way in and purchased the necklace, on his way out he spotted a small charm that looked like Pakkun and added that to the necklace.

He knew that jewelry wasn't the most practical gift to give. Still it was the thought that counted, and perhaps Kakashi would wear it when he wasn't on a mission. Satisfied he made his way to his apartment and hid the gift, not trusting Kakashi to not come in and try to peek at it. With that settled he went to bed thinking over the other gifts he still needed to buy for his friends and adopted family.

The last remaining weeks until Christmas rolled by quickly. Their plans for a nice quiet meal at Kakashi's place was ruined when Tsunade's announced she was having a mandatory Christmas. Everyone was to be there, and to top everything off there would be a secret Santa exchange. Lady luck had left him yet again when he heard that only gag gifts were to be given, and then he drew Sasuke's name. He had briefly thought of getting the last Uchiha an ice prick to go with his attitude, but he did value his life and left that thought buried where it should be.

Still what kind of gift could he give him and not get killed for? Well, it was supposed to remain secret, and if he had the clerk wrap whatever he bought then perhaps he wouldn't know it was from him. He went to the adult store and bought him an icicle shaped glass dildo. Ah well, so much for his first thought remaining buried. He wasn't totally heartless though, he did get him some warming lube, if the jerk really used it he might just need some lube and he was sure any heat would be appreciated. Who knew, maybe the heat would thaw the iciness that surrounded the Ice Prince.

Christmas day finally arrived and with it the cursed party. Before the party Naruto made his way around town and gave his real gifts to his friends, skipping Kakashi on purpose. He would give him his gift later that night. Still he wanted to be sure that everyone would receive at least one good gift this day. After he delivered the last of his gifts he made his way to where the party was to be held and walked in.. He placed the Uchiha's gift in the side room where _'Santa'_ would later come and get it to pass out to it's owner. He sat down in the corner of the room and watched the festivities while looking for a certain silver haired nin. He knew that Kakashi was habitually late, but he really wanted to spend some time with him, even if they had not announced their relationship to the public yet he wanted him by his side.

An hour into the party and still no Kakashi and what was worse was that _'Santa' _was fixing to pass out the gifts. He nervously fidgeted in his seat hoping that someone would be able to save him if Sasuke found out who his Santa was. As _'Santa' _entered Naruto broke out in a wide grin and did his best to hold back the laughter that threatened to erupt from him. There in the door stood a very disgruntled Kakashi dressed in a red suit complete with a pillow in the tummy area. He guessed that Tsunade had made him dress up due to his tardiness. Really he should have known better than to be the last to show up.

The disgruntled Santa shoved the gifts into the owners hands before heading to the next lucky person. He could see a twinkle in the visible eye as his gift was handed to him. Great now he was really afraid. Once all of the gifts were handed out Kakashi came and sat down next to him listening to Tsunade count down. Once she reached zero everyone was to open their gift. There were more than a few groans at this childish act, still they feared her enough to pretend enthusiasm. Naruto covertly watched as Sasuke opened his gift. His face was priceless. The glare he shot to everyone around the room was marred by the slight pink hue the spread across his cheeks. The faint pink hue went to bright red as his boyfriend proudly showed off his gift. Sai was sitting there loudly reading what positions he thought they could and could not accomplish in the gay edition of the Kamasutra book he was now holding.

Konohagakure, it seemed, was overflowing with closet perverts. The idea of gag gifts went over a little too well judging by the amount of very adult presents being opened. Reactions ranged from embarrassment to obvious fury. The funniest reaction out of everyone was Iruka's. He screamed like a girl, in fear now mind you, as he saw a wind up, jumping penis and a large penis shaped drinking glass complete with a lid and a penis tipped straw. His fear turned into anger as Genma wound up the toy and made it hop toward him. Naruto knew the poor man would be sleeping on the couch for at least a month. Still it served him right for interrupting him and Kakashi at Thanksgiving.

He glanced over to a grinning Kakashi before opening his gift. He couldn't help the blush that quickly spread as he saw what was inside. A candy cane striped dildo, peppermint flavored lube, a pair of fuzzy handcuffs, and a cock ring. He knew exactly what Kakashi was hinting at with this _'gag'_ gift.

After all the gifts were opened Tsunade gave yet another speech thanking them for attending and dismissed them. He briefly wondered what she had gotten from her secret Santa to put her in a good mood. On second thought, considering the amount of adult toys that were passed around this night, he really didn't want to know. He shuddered as the unwanted thoughts of various gifts went through his mind. Really who could or would use some of those things.

Kakashi caught up with him as he was exiting the door. He whispered a quiet invitation to his apartment into Naruto's ear. With the faint blush back and a shy smile the young man agreed. They made their way through the mostly deserted streets at a leisurely pace. When they reached their destination the silver haired man quietly unlocked his door and held it open with a flourish and slight bow while waiting for the other to enter.

"I wanted to give you your real gift someplace a little more private than the party." Kakshi said while heading toward his room. "Give me a minute to get it, I'll be right back."

Naruto pulled out Kakashi's back-up gift and sat nervously on the couch. His eyes got wide as the copy nin came out with what appeared to be a small Christmas tree and a brightly wrapped gift. He carefully set the plant down and placed the gaily wrapped parcel next to Naruto. Seeing the younger man staring at the plant in confusion Kakashi decided to clarify the gift.

"I know how much you like plants so did a little studying up on them. It's a rosemary plant. I read it's supposed to provide protection. Plus, I thought you could use it in your cooking. If you don't like it I can always take it back and exchange it." Kakashi said nervously.

"I love it. Heh, I've always wanted one, but they're so hard to find around here. Thank you, I love it." Naruto replied honestly.

"Don't thank me yet. Here open this." He said while shoving the package into waiting hands. "Well don't just stare at it, open it already."

Naruto joyfully ripped the paper off of the gift then reverently opened the first page. He had to hold back tears as he saw page after page of pictures of his parents, Ero-jiji, a few of Kakashi in his younger years, and so many others.

"I know you don't have any pictures of your parents. Well honestly, you don't have very many pictures at all, so I went around and gathered as many as I could for you. Hey don't cry now, I didn't mean to make you cry." Kakashi said while whipping away the freely flowing tears.

"It's perfect, thank you so much Kashi." Naruto said while wrapping his arms around the slender neck.

"I'm glad you like it. So is this little package for me?" Kakashi asked jokingly while trying to lighten the mood.

"It is." Naruto said while eying the gift with obvious disdain. He couldn't give Kakashi that after the thoughtful gift he had just received. He quickly made his up his mind and stood saying on his way out, "I'll be right back, you can open it while I'm gone if you want to."

Kakashi looked at the present with confusion. What could Naruto have gotten him to make him look at the gift so sourly? He did as was suggested and opened the small gift while waiting for the blond to return. He smiled at the silver necklace complete with the little Pakkun charm. True that it wasn't the most practical of gifts, but neither was his gift. It was sweet and in Kakashi's eyes showed how much the younger man had thought of him. He smiled as he slipped the necklace on and latched it, it would be the perfect thing to wear when he wasn't on missions, and he could tuck it away in his pouch and look at it to remember the young blond while he was on missions.

It was only a few minutes later that a solemn Naruto re-entered the apartment with a large plain manila envelope in his hands. Nervously he handed it to the now confused nin sitting on the couch.

"What's this?" He asked while examining the package.

"What I should have given you in the first place. Go on open it." Naruto said with a nervous smile.

Kakashi's eyes opened wide as he saw the contents of the package. "Naru-chan, I can't accept this. I know what it means to you." He said while trying to hand the gift back to the original owner.

"I want you to have it. He would understand and want you to have it too." He replied softly while refusing to take the package back.

"But, he left this to you not me. You need to keep it."

"Heh, he knew I would never read it. Though I did let the publisher have a copy and in a mere three days his last book will be published. Please accept it, you were his biggest fan and I can think of no-one who deserves it more than you." Naruto said while shaking his head and grinning.

"Thank you, I'll treasure it always, I promise." Kakashi said softly while lightly running his hands over the manuscript before continuing, "Naruto, would you stay the night with me? Nothing sexual I promise, I just don't want to be alone tonight."

Naruto smiled sweetly before nodding his head in agreement. They set their gifts down and headed for the bedroom. Once they were there they both stripped down to their undergarments and climbed into bed.

As Naruto drifted off to sleep in his love's arms he briefly thought to himself that this was the best Christmas ever. With a small secret smile he thought _'Mission Perfect Gift: accomplished' _before letting sleep claim him.


End file.
